Unfading Memories
by digiblue00
Summary: What happens when you fall in love especially not knowing who or what he is? (Back! And everythings revised!)
1. Prologue revised

Unfading Memories  
  
Author Notes: Thanks to my friend giving me this lovely title and to those that had reviewed this fic before. I hope that you can continue to do so again and if you want to know when I'm gonna update my next chapters, check out my bio. =)  
  
Legends:  
  
"Speech"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
Disclaimer: Although I wish it was, RK has never belonged to me and never will. So don't sue me. *sobs*  
  
Unfading Memories- Prologue  
  
"Kirei.Nature is so beautiful." she sighed as she stared at the green field. Spring had come once again and the field was once again filled with the aroma of flowers in bloom.  
  
"Misao-chan! Hurry up! Otherwise you'll be late for work again and you know how your boss hates it!" Sighing, the 15-year-old got up and brushing off the grass blades that had attached itself to her clothes, ran back to the house. Okina smiled at his granddaughter. *My Misao-chan has grown up to be such a beautiful girl just like her mother.*  
  
Looking around, she saw her grandfather daydreaming again. Misao ran up to him and laughing, gave him a quick peck on his cheek and ran off shouting, "Jiya, take care! I'll try and come back as soon as I can! Bye!" Smiling at his genki granddaughter, Okina sighed and went back into the house.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
*Darn! Late again! Anji won't be happy 'bout this* Thought Misao as she ran through the busy streets of town imagining the angry face of Anji.  
  
"Arrgh! Move out of my way! I'm late enough as it is!" screamed Misao angrily as she nearly got knocked down by a speeding hand cart. Cursing once more at the now shocked man, Misao sped off at full speed.  
  
A/N: This chapter has been revised and hope that it's now better. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating and I hope that those who had read and reviewed this fanfic can do the same again. See you guys in the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 1 revised

Unfading Memories  
  
Author Notes: Thank you all those that came to Chapter 1 of my RK fic. It really touches my heart *sobs* Arigato! Enough of me, let's get on with the fic and hope you will enjoy this one also.  
  
Legends:  
  
"Speech" *Thoughts*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't wish to do anymore get it? So don't ask me already! I have already put one in my prologue so I won't put it up anymore. There!  
  
Unfading Memories- Chapter 1  
  
Panting heavily, Misao paused to catch her breath. Smiling, when she saw that she had managed to reach the gates just in the nick of time. Smoothing her clothes, she stepped in and bowed to the two guards at the gate. The two guards recognized her and gave her a small smile. Returning the smile, Misao turned to the left of the castle, and when she saw that no one was watching, gently pushed the bush covering the trap door and lifted the trap door. She quickly closed it and walked down the small uneven flight of stairs before finding herself in a dimly lit corridor. She turned to her right and came across a huge wooden door and pushing it gently stepped into the kitchen smelling the familiar smell of food cooking.  
  
"Good! Misao you're back from your day off and not a minute too soon too." came the somewhat irritated voice of Anji the head cook. "You are very lucky. Had you come back later, you would have found yourself just like this pig here," and to emphasize his words, Anji chopped off the head of the pig on the chopping board in front of him. Gulping hard, Misao muttered a sorry and rushed of to find her friend, Kamiya Kaoru (who at the moment was washing the plates).  
  
"Welcome back! How was your day off?" asked Kaoru, as she rinsed the plate in her hand. "I was worried that you might spend too much time at your grandfather's and even more time admiring the field of flowers in front of his house."  
  
"Kaoru you know me too well already! And yeah, I guess you were right. I was almost late coming back if Jiya hadn't reminded me." Misao replied grinning sheepishly at her friend and at this, the two good friends laughed and continued to wash the huge amount of dirty dishes.  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Ne, Misao have you ever wondered why you came to work at the palace?" Kaoru asked as she lay in the thin mattress which she shared with Misao in the room shared with the other servants who worked in the kitchen.  
  
"Uh.Actually, I can't quite recall what it really was but now that you asked, I think I can sort of remember. As you know, me and my brother were orphans who were looked after by our grandfather, Okina. My brother was about 17 and I was 7. He knew that Jiya was not exactly in the pink of health and took it upon himself to earn money for the family. At first both me and Jiya were very happy when he found a job and I knew he enjoyed doing his job. This continued for about 7 years until Aoshi contracted that strange illness of his. I tried every doctor in town, but the doctors were too scared to go near him. The doctors told us that his illness was contagious and we have to stay away from him. Aoshi was the sole breadwinner of the family. I didn't really listened to them and although Aoshi was placed in an abandoned house far from the town, I continued to go see him and bring him food."  
  
Misao took in a deep breath and continued, ignoring the slight pain in her chest as she recalled her brother's illness. " It was horrible. He got this terrible fever which never seem to leave and he lost his appetite day by day. Finally one day, he just went like that in his sleep and I found him smiling and deep down I knew that it was for the best. At least he was now rid of the pain and I know that he would e watching down from above alongside my parents" said Misao happily even though Kaoru could see the tears in her eyes threatening to spill.  
  
Sighing, Misao continued, "It came at the worst possible time. I caught a bad cold and Jiya was so scared that I would end up like Aoshi that he used up all of his life savings to get me treated." As Misao spoke of her past, an uncomfortable look appeared on her face. Seeing this Kaoru immediately said, "Misao if you don't want to say this then you don't have to."  
  
"Daijobu! I want too. Besides it makes me feel better telling someone. Somehow, after quite some time, I managed to recover but the amount of money Jiya had spent on me was all gone and I knew that I had to get a job. So, at the age of, I enlisted the help of my two older cousins, Okon and Omasu to come sometimes to look after Jiya. Afterwards, I got the help of one of the family's old friend, Sakamoto Mayumi, who's son worked as a gardener at the palace. Lucky for me, I managed to find work here at the palace in that very same year and I've been working here ever since." Misao finished a now relieved smile gracing her lips.  
  
"But somehow after working here for so long I realised that well, that there was something wrong in the palace. There seemed to be some sort of caste system. We, those who work in the kitchen have never really gone out of the kitchen before and have never gotten to know the others working here. Have you ever realized it too? I mean, we even have different sleeping quarters as them! Those who work in the kitchen never really mix around with those who work outside the kitchen and even they seem to have different sleeping quarters from us. It's so weird. How I wish I could work like those who work in the castle's gardens. they are SO lucky.I wish I could be like them. maybe I can even finally get to see the royal family. I heard the prince is very handsome." she swooned as Kaoru thought of what her friend said.  
  
*It is true what Misao says and no one who has worked in the kitchen has ever seen the rest of the castle. Our uniforms are also different from the rest!* Looking at Kaoru lost in her thoughts, Misao just smiled and muttered a small "oyasumi nasai" and lay down on the mattress and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Aware now that Misao had gone to sleep, Kaoru stared at the sleeping form of her best friend. She would help her friend fulfill her wish. After all, you only turn 16 once and she knew what it was like. As she thought about it, the 18-year old smiled and went to sleep. *I know what to do.*  
  
A/N: Revised and improved! (I think) Hope that you guys enjoyed this version. Leave your reviews and then you can come and meet me in the next chapter. Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 2 revised

Unfading Memories  
  
Author Notes: Second revised chapter of Unfading Memories and I'm so happy with my progress!! So please applause!! *wind blows* O-Kay! Never mind! On with the chapter! - Legends:  
  
"Speech"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all of its wonderful characters do not belong to me, so don't rub it in be asking me to write this disclaimer.  
  
Unfading Memories- Chapter 2  
  
*Its getting boring around here nowadays.* Yawning slightly, Soujiro got up. *The day is just going to start out like any other day.I can't do anything for fun anymore. Even training is getting boring since I've mastered most of what Himura sensei has taught me. Isn't there a way I can somehow skip this day? Being a prince is getting to be less and less interesting since now okaasan (Yumi) keeps drooping hints for me to get married.  
  
Not that the princesses are ugly. Heck! They were all beautiful, but there was just something that's missing.* "Arrgh! It's so complicating. there's nothing for me to do! Maybe I should head for town! Yeah! But everywhere I go people will recognise me and then there goes my fun again... Just like last time." Soujiro said to himself as he recalled his last failed attempt. *I should really work on it. Who knows, maybe this time it might seriously work.Now to only work out the finer details. Hopefully this time it works.* Smirking, Soujiro left his room to head for his lessons. *I hope Saito sensei won't scold me for being late again. I can't help it if his lessons are so boring right?* Sighing, he walked through the corridor outside his room, and shutting the door to his room left for the study room for his lessons.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I just wish Spring could pass by faster!!!" Misao said exasperatedly and to emphasize her point, she started scrubbing the kitchen floor with all her might. Until Kaoru said, "Keep that up and the kitchen will no longer have any floors. What's with the I-hate-spring attitude? I thought you LOVE spring?"  
  
Sighing and almost sounding as if she was tired of explaining why, Misao said, "I DO love spring its just that I wish the start of summer could come earlier than usual. I'm definitely sure why you know right?"  
  
"Sou ka. Your birthday ne? Misao-CHAN!" teased the older girl.  
  
Misao pretending to ignore what her best friend said turned slightly red in the face and wistfully said, "I wish my 16th birthday could come soon. I really want to know what would happen on that special day. I always hear you, Okon, Omasu talking about how special it is on your 16th birthday that now it seem to have affected me so much that I also can't help but want to come sooner too."  
  
"Maa maa. Don't worry, Spring is about to end in a few weeks and its not like your birthday would run away right? So relax!" Kaoru smiled and went back to scrubbing the kitchen floor.*Besides I've something that would cheer you up indefinitely.* As she thought about her plan, the smile on her face grew wider.  
  
Few days later.  
  
"FINALLY!! Today's the end of spring!!! Yay!!" screamed Misao in joy as she woke up before daybreak, unashamed at the noise she was making, and also unknown to the fact that many were grunting and some screaming at her to go back to sleep.  
  
"Kaoru!! Tomorrow's the first day of Summer!!! Aren't you glad for me? My 16th birthday is the 3rd day of Summer!! I'm SO excited!!! Ne? Kaoru?  
  
"Yeah, I'm SO happy for you. So just go back to sleep already!!" Kaoru near shouted as she pulled the blanket over her head.  
  
Kaoru?" Misao shot her friend a death glare, which luckily her friend did not see as it was enough to burn a hole through the floor .  
  
*Never mind, I'm so excited. My birthday's coming soon!!! I wonder if I can ask for permission to go back to see Jiya. Darn! I can't Anji would never allow me to go back more than three times in a month. And I've already used up all three. Oh well. I better just take the day as it comes. I hope that my 16th birthday would be just as special as Kaoru's, Omasu's and Okon's. Well, no sense in pondering about it. Might as well go to sleep so that the day can come faster!!* Thinking these happy thoughts, Misao lay back down on the mattress and quickly fell asleep, a small smile on her face.  
  
Sweet dreams Misao!  
  
A/N: Ok, another revised fic done. Yay for me!! Hope you guys enjoyed it. See you soon!! 


	4. Chapter 3 revised

Unfading Memories  
  
Author Notes: Yay!!! 3th chapter. Yay! Another revised chapter done! Hope you guys like it as much as I enjoy writing it. -  
  
Legends:  
  
"Speech"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
Disclaimer: Nada  
  
Unfading Memories- Chapter 3  
  
"Happy Birthday Misao!!" greeted Kaoru as she gave her friend a big hug.  
  
"Arigato Kaoru" said Misao, and returned the hug as she felt tears in her eyes. (A/N: Okay I know it might be a bit of an exaggeration, but I guess it must mean a lot to Misao, although I've never celebrated it before. :P)  
  
Shocked, Kaoru cupped her friend's face and quickly brushed away the tears that had spilled from her eyes and asked, "Misao, what's the matter? Daijoubu?"  
  
Shaking her head slightly, she gave her friend a watery smile and said, "Iie. Betsuni. It's just that I'm so happy that my 16th birthday is here at last."  
  
Smiling at her friend, Kaoru took her hand and said, "Well, I've got a present for you which I know you will definitely love, but you can't tell anyone. Come with me before Anji-san finds out." Surprised, Misao quickly dried her tears and followed her friend.  
  
The two, actually only Kaoru seemed to be doing all the running while Misao was dragged along by her friend. Finally they reached a door and seeing that no one was looking, Kaoru knocked on the door and entered the room. *I wonder why Kaoru brought me to this empty and deserted room*  
  
"Misao, we're waiting for a friend, but it seems that she's slightly late."  
  
Slightly impatient, Misao decided to 'explore' a small and dark corridor she had found on the left hand side of the room. Just as she was about to step inside, she felt someone or something small bump into her. Looking down, she saw a little girl and extending her hand, she helped the girl up.  
  
The little girl smiled and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting. You're Misao, Kaoru-san's friend right?"  
  
"Ohayo gozaimas Tsubame-chan," Smiled Kaoru as she greeted the girl. Both Kaoru and Tsubame smiled when they saw the curious look on Misao's face. Smiling at Misao, Tsubame handed her a set of clothes.  
  
"What's this?" Misao asked incredulously as she eyed the set of clothes now resting in her arms.  
  
"Baka, this is my present from me for your bitrthday!" Kaoru smiled as she gave her good friend a hug.  
  
Bowing Tsubame said, "Yes, Misao-san. Kaoru-san told me that she wanted to give you something special for your birthday and as you can see, I'll be switching places with you. The set of clothes in your hands are the same as the maids. Once you put them on, you'll be able to see the whole palace without anyone finding out who you are."  
  
"Hurry up Misao! We have to start work soon so hurry up and change into your new uniform!" Shouted Kaoru seeing her friend in a daze.  
  
Rcovering from the shock, Misao quickly changed into the other uniform while Kaoru guarded the door. Handing Kaoru her other set of clothes, Misao gave her friend a big hug and said, "Arigato minna-san, this is the present I could have ever asked for."  
  
"Anything for a friend Misao" said Kaoru as she returned the hug and left for the kitchen with Tsubame (now wearing one of Misao's old uniforms). Happily, Misao walked out of the room after her friends and began her new day as a 16-year-old.  
  
Few minutes later.  
  
As Misao roamed the different corridors of the castle, she found herself awed at the beauty of the different rooms she passed. She came across a large room with a huge chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling. Huge portraits were hung there were some chairs placed far left-hand corner of the room. The room was furnished with beautiful antiques and walls, drapes and rugs were all shades of yellow and gold. *This must be the ballroom* Looking out one of the windows she saw pretty garden paths, a big gazebo and a beautiful fountain with a statue of an angel in the middle of it. Seeing that no one was watching her, she imagined herself dancing as soft strains of music filled the room. Smiling at her childish antics, Misao left the room to explore the other places. *Where should I go now?* Looking around, she saw a stairway, leading up to the next floor. *Strange, so few people go up there.*  
  
Curious, she went up. The stairs led down a deserted hallway where at the end it ran into 3 different places. *I wonder which one I shoul take. Left? Right? Or just go straight? * She laughed to herself and made a huge spin. When she stopped, she found herself facing the right one. *Ok, here I go!*  
  
She turned towards her right and carried on walking straight from there. She soon found in what she thought was the library. *Wow! Its so big!* The room was lined with books and furnished with big leather chairs and in the center of the room stood a large oak table where a crystal vase filled with long-stemmed yellow roses sat on top of it. Behind the table stood a small fireplace and above it, there hung a portrait of a grey-haired man. Beside it, stood little cabinets full of coins and curiosities. She was about to walk in when she heard something and scared, she fled.  
  
Fleeing from the library, she ran as fast as she could not knowing where she was going until she came to a curved oak staircase. She stared at it for a while, unsure of whether to go up. Then deciding that she should take the risk, ascended the stairs.  
  
A/N: I changed a lot and added in a few more details for this chap. Hope you guys like it, and sorry for the many mistakes I had in my earlier chapters. I was too lazy to check them. Please leave your reviews. Thanks! =) 


	5. Chapter 4 revised

Unfading Memories  
  
Author Notes: Ok people, another revised chapter coming your way. Hope you enjoy this. (  
  
Legends:  
  
"Speech"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
Disclaimer: NIL  
  
Unfading Memories- Chapter 4  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
As Soujiro sat on his bed thinking, a smile appeared as he worked out the final details of his plan. Ringing a bell near the door, his manservant, Shinno walked in. Smiling at his servant, he said, "Shinno, inform both Himura-sensei and Saito-sensei that I'm not feeling well and shall stay in my bed for the whole of today." Motioning Shinno to come closer he whispered something into his ears. Although finding it weird, Shinno guessed it to be one of his master's ideas again and asking nothing of the prince's actions, he left the room.  
  
A while later, Shinno re-entered the room armed with the requested set of clothes from the prince and set it down on the prince's bed. Seeing that Shinno was about to leave Soujiro said, "Shino, remember tell no one and if anyone asks for me, tell them that I'm resting and do not wish to be disturbed and when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE including okaasan and under no circumstances should they come in, although the door to my room is locked." Understanding his master's orders, Shinno bowed again and left the room. *I just hope that the prince knows what he is doing and not get into trouble again like the last time*  
  
Seeing Shino leave, the serious expression on Soujiro's face quickly changed into a mischievous smile. He quickly locked the door and hurriedly changed. *At long last, I can get the fun I wanted for so long and nothing is going to stop me. My plan is fool-proof!* Opening the window of his room, he cleverly pulled down the drapes in front of his window and as quick as a flash, climbed out of the window and closed it.  
  
Seeing that no one noticed him, he took a walk around the gardens. Smiling at the two almost falling asleep guards and re-entered the castle through the main gate. (A/N: He does not know that servants and royalties are not allowed to use the same gates.) He took a look at all the servants rushing about and entered their midst without anyone noticing. *In this servant's clothes, no one will recognise me at all!*  
  
Luckily for Soujiro, no one seemed to be bothered with the newcomer and just left him to his own business. Which was exactly what Soujiro wanted. Looking around, he decided to head for the palace's private library. He knew that the place was under strict orders from the queen and only authorised personnel were allow to enter. *It's been a long time since I've been there. I wonder if okaasan has gotten any books for her collection*  
  
Back to Misao.  
  
*Kuso! Why the hell is this castle so huge! Where the heck am I?* Misao angrily thought as she found herself walking around in circles and unable to find her way out. *This is just THE MOST GREATEST THING a baka like me could do and that's to get lost in this castle AND on my 16th birthday too! How idiotic is that!! Arrgh!!!* Scowling, she continued her search for a 'way out' of the never-ending maze of rooms that looked all the same towards her. *Why is there nobody here anyways?* she asked herself as she realised that there was no one around and she suddenly felt scared. *Kami- sama! Help me!!!*  
  
-Soujiro-  
  
Walking up the stairs leading towards the library, Soujiro was shocked to find someone making a lot of noise. *And so early in the morning, I wonder what's going on there* Curious, he continued to walk towards the source of the noise.  
  
-Misao- *Great, I'm about an inch from going insane on my 16th birthday. I wonder if Kaoru's present also involve me dieing too?* Grunting, she decided to make a left turn at a room she was sure that she had seen somewhere before. Realising, she was at her wits end, she made a left turn and found herself facing a room she had never seen before. Unfortunately, the doors to the room were closed and she was not able to see anything. *I wonder what the room inside looks like.* In her curiosity, she soon forgot her anger. The room she was in front of looked quite foreboding and she could not help glancing anxiously over her shoulder a couple of times. *What am I worried about? After all, there's no one here!* Assuring herself, she laid her hand upon the latch and slipped into the room. Now as she closed the door behind her, she was awed by the beauty and the size of the room. *Wow! This library is so much bigger then the one I saw earlier on.* The room was mahogany-panelled and smelled faintly of roses and jasmines. Where portraits normally hung, where pictures of flowers instead. In the corner, was a crimson velvet chair that sat in front of a large fireplace. Then just underneath the window with crimson drapes, there was an oak desk. As she turned around to leave, she saw something on the desk that caught her eye. It was shimmering under the sunlight and she walked over to see what it was. As she walked nearer to take a closer look, she saw that it was a tiny butterfly with a body made of gold and wings that were carved out of clear crystal sitting on top of an oval shaped rock. It was so realistic that the more she looked at it, it looked as if it would fly away at any moment.  
  
She was so absorbed that Misao had not heard the footsteps beyond the study room. In fact, she was not sure if she was alone when she heard a cough. She quickly crouched beneath the desk, hoping that whoever it was would not find out that she was in the room too. Straining her ears, she heard the sound of the doors opening and froze. Whoever it was, was taking a long time and seemed to be having difficult taking something, but after some time, to her relief she heard the sound of the door closing again. *I had better get out of here. It's too risky to stay here*  
  
Doing just that, she hastily left the room and made a sharp left turn. She ran down the now carpeted hallways and after some time felt that it was safe to stop. Stopping to take a look at her surroundings, she saw that once again she was lost. Panting heavily, she stopped to catch her breath but before she could do so, she felt herself being knocked by something or someone. She knew she was about to fall and closed her eyes, readying herself for the impact but amazingly she felt none. Surprised, she opened her eyes and noticed that something was holding her. Looking at the arms that carried her, she opened her mouth to scold the person, and glancing up felt the words die at her lips.  
  
She knew that she was someone that was never surprised easily and felt that she was prepared for ANYTHING, anything but NOT THIS. She looked up into the piercing gaze of Soujiro and felt herself blushing. She rarely had contact with the male population (with the exception of Aoshi and his friends), so this came as a surprise as she had never seen anyone as handsome as him, with his short dark almost black hair and the most beautiful sapphire eyes. He was quite tall and happened to have a very charming smile. (A/N: When Soujiro caught Misao, he was smiling as usual) *He's so handsome* was all she could think of as she felt herself melting under the gaze of Soujiro, but before she could say anything, she heard him say, "Daijobu? I'm sorry if I startled you and made you fall." *Kirei.* Noticing that he had been staring (A/N: More like ogling 0_0) at her for too long, Soujiro gently put Misao down.  
  
Hearing no response from Misao, Soujiro repeated his question. *I hope I didn't scare her. I just didn't know there would be someone up here*  
  
*His face is so near mine* Misao thought uncomfortably, as she felt her cheeks burning and her heart thumping uncomfortably in her chest. *Baka! You don't even know this guy and already you turn to jelly in his arms! Snap out of it Misao!* Realising the situation she was in, Misao tried her best to get out of Soujiro's arms. She kicked and squirmed and flailed her arms until she nearly fell out.  
  
"LET ME DOWN YOU BAKA!" Surprised, Soujiro gently put her down and smiling said, "Well, since you're well enough to shout and scream that also means that you are well enough to thank me then."  
  
"WHAT! YOU were the one who knock me and now you are DEMANDING me to thank you! In your dreams!" *MEN!* Screaming, Misao stormed off. Amused, Soujiro decided to watch the girl and just kept quiet when he realised that she was walking around in circles. *So weird. but her character is very unique. Unlike the other girls I've met.*  
  
Angry that she kept on bumping into him. *Doesn't he have anything better to do than to keep bumping into me? (A/N: She's too angry to notice that she's walking around in circles.)  
  
After walking around circles for the past 15 minutes, Misao could feel her anger rising. *Where the HELL is that darn exit! This place should not be called a castle, it should be called a maze!!* Taking a deep breath, Misao finally began to calm down. *This had better work Makimachi Misao* Swallowing her pride, Misao approached Soujiro. "Ano. Err. Go.Go. Gomen nasai and arigato gozaimas!" Misao said bowing to hide the blush forming on her cheeks as she remembered how Soujiro had caught her. She was shocked when she heard Soujiro laughing. *WHAT WRONG WITH THIS GUY? I apologise AND thank him and he laughs!*  
  
Looking up now, totally unable to control her temper any longer, she then asked, "Since you've got your thanks, then you can help me by telling me WHERE THE HELL IS THE EXIT OUT OF THIS PLACE!"  
  
*So that's why she has been walking around in circles for so long. She's trying to find a way out!* Trying his best to control his laughter when he finally realise what Misao was looking for, he pointed to the stairs not too far away from where they were standing. *Don't tell me this girl didn't even realise it the whole time she was here?*  
  
*Great, now then I just realise that there was a stairs.* Seething with anger at herself, Misao turned to walk down the stairs, ignoring Soujiro who was now clutching his stomach from laughing too much.  
  
*She's so cute to tease, especially when she's angry.Wait! Something's amiss.Where did she go??* He finally stop laughing and saw that he was now all alone. *Great Soujiro! You meet a beautiful girl and the first thing you did was aggravate her. Not that it was bad, but you haven't even gotten her name yet! What the hell were you thinking! Now she's gone* Without sparing any time, Soujiro ran down the stairs, turning his head left and right, he spotted a flash of black before it quickly disappeared. Smiling a sly smile, Soujiro lightly tapped his foot on the floor and disappeared in a flash.  
  
A/N: So? Enjoying this revised chapter so far? Good! Well, see you guys in the next chapter! Oh yeah, please review! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 5 changed

Unfading Memories  
  
Author Notes: Yay! My first NEW chappie for this fic in a long while. Thank you to all my past reviewers and especially my friend Cheryl, who had inspired and pushed me to finish this fic. Thanks a lot Cheryl! Ok, on with the chappie!!  
  
Legends:  
  
"Speech"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too happy to write a disclaimer!!  
  
Unfading Memories- Chapter 5  
  
Misao was shocked. One minute she knew she was running down the stairs and through a hallway when suddenly she felt that she was being carried by something. *What's happening here?* Scared suddenly, Misao did the only thing she could think of. Opening her mouth, she let out the biggest scream ever. Surprised at her actions, Soujiro stopped running. A look of utmost horror crossed Misao's face when she saw who it was that was carrying her.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" demanded Misao as she stared at Soujiro, fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"Seeing how you got lost like that, I decided to help you and since you were running so slowly, I decided to help you pick up the pace."  
  
Misao opened her mouth to retort back, but stopped when she suddenly realised something. *I thought I had left him behind when I ran down the stairs? How did he manage to catch up and most importantly, how was he able to carry me- for the second time to day- without me noticing it too?* Amazed by his speed, Misao could only gape at Soujiro. Looking at her, he smiled and being the gentleman that he was, bowed and said, "I beg your pardon if I startled you for the second time today, but I was just wondering if I could ask for your name. This way, I could get to know you better."  
  
"Err...err...err..." Misao managed to stammer, which was quite a great feat since she could not even look him in the eye without turning as red as a tomato. *Hurry up and tell him! Otherwise he might think you're some sort of an idiot!*  
  
"Err... Myname'sMakimachiMisao!" "I beg your pardon, but could you repeat that again? I couldn't quite catch your name."  
  
"Makimachi Misao!!!!!" screamed Misao out loud. "Got it? My name's Makimachi Misao!! Happy?"  
  
*Makimachi Misao...* Soujiro pondered as he looked at the girl in front of him. After a while, he turned away from Misao and was about to leave when he heard Misao say, "Hey! That's not fair is it? You now know what MY name is, but I don't know what your name is! So I think it's only fair that you tell me your name."  
  
"Err..."  
  
"What's the matter with you? Don't you know your own name?"  
  
*Hurry up Soujiro! You baka, can't you even think up a name?*  
  
"Err...," Soujiro said as he paused again to think up a name for himself. "Ta...ta..."  
  
"Tata?" Misao asked as she quizzically raised an eyebrow. "You're name's Tata?"  
  
"Chigau!! My name's err... Tanaka! That's it, Tanaka!" Said Soujiro, seeming to warm up to the subject now that he got the initial words out. "Boku wa Tanaka Youtaro."  
  
"Tanaka Youtaro. Are you sure that's your name 'cause you sound unsure of it."  
  
"Sure I'm sure. Tanaka Youtaro. That's my name. I'm Tanaka Youtaro." Replied Soujiro- without much thinking- laughing uneasily at Misao's suspection.  
  
"Ok, well anyways Youtaro, I've gotta go. Thanks for helping me." At this, Misao waved and left.  
  
*Makimachi Misao...* Soujiro thought. *What an interesting female... *  
  
*Well, what an interesting yet weird day it is...* Misao sighed as she walked away from the smiling "Youtaro".  
  
As she descended down another flight of oak-panelled stairs, she found herself coming face to face with a door. The door was huge and had intricate carvings of flowers on it. She lightly touched the carvings and after studying the door for a while, her curiousity got the better of her and she turned the door knob and pushed the door open...  
  
A/N: Muhahahahaha I shall leave it like that for you to guess what happens. Wait for the next chapter!!! :P *Patience is a virtue* 


End file.
